ZombieTaliaPocalypse!
by Fezzes64
Summary: The world. Lost to cannibalistic walkers. The peace. Disturbed by the war that was lost before it started. Italy. Broken and lost because of this. With a later appearance of some 2p! Characters, the nations must survive to keep the world going otherwise all will be lost. But there was never any thought on any of their own becoming one of them...
1. Prologue: My Wall Will Hold, Aru

"My Wall Will Hold."

"Oh...my...Pangaea..." Murmured a voice, staring out the window in amazement. "There must be hundreds of the buggers outside. Are you sure they can't get in?" he turned to his friend, who gazed out the window at the long gray wall that surrounded the place.

"Quite. My wall will hold through anything, aru." replied the first one's friend. He patted the former's shoulder with a comforting hand, knowing fear would plague them all at some point anyway.

"_Ehi_...Britain? China?" a meek voice asked the two, coming from around the corner.

Britain immediately turned, rushing towards the voice. The worry was obvious on his face, as well as China's as they answered the frightened nation. "Yes, Italy? Are you alright?" Britain asked gently, taking the little Italian's shoulder and pulling him into a hug. China did the same as the Asian and the Brit awaited the Italian's answer.

"Ve~..._Si_, I'm fine. I came to tell you Romano and I made dinner, ve~..." Italy replied, slightly comforted. "Germany and America are out again, according to France." He shifted a bit, ready to go back to the safe house.

"Yes, thank you, Italy. We'll go back with you." Britain rewarded Italy with another hug and started leading him back to the main house, with China leading the way. The three nations strode in silence; nothing needed to be said. Everything around them was words in itself...As if the disaster around the world wasn't enough. But truly, they needed to say something. The nations would go crazy if they didn't. "America and Germany, eh?" Britain asked in a pathetic excuse to begin a conversation. "Did they take the rifles I got them?"

"_Si_. They planned on clearing a bigger area for us is what I heard." Italy said softly. "There are too many of them though. France suggested an all out attack with the stronger nations, but apparently they were just going to see what they were up against. My guess is all of..._them_ from around the world are waiting for us."

"Indeed." Britain nodded in understanding. "I suppose they're all worried, eh? Well, we'll eat and hope they get back-" Britain was cut off as they rounded the corner, and a pale, bloodied hand latched on to Italy's shoulder. Italy's eyes suddenly went wild, his pupils almost nonexistent as he shrieked in utter horror, an inhumane cry of terror. Jerking back, he pulled the attacker into view, and the three came face to face with...a zombie.


	2. You Say That As If It's Easy

"You Say That As If It's Easy..."

"_No! NO! Everyone, get inside! NOW!"_

Italy squirmed in the fetal position, covering his head with his hands and whimpering like a wounded puppy. Tears streamed from his eyes; the terror was simply too great! The memories...Overwhelming. The fear...Too much! Italy couldn't stand it as every living moment of the previous day was unfolded before Italy's mind.

"_Get back, dangit, get back! I'll kill you all with my bare hands, do you hear me?! GET BACK!" America cried, shooting a revolver in each hand wildly and driving the monsters away. Germany was next to him, shooting a rifle and letting the disgusting beasts drop one by one to the ground. Britain was shooting a double-barreled gun with nearly as precise aim as Germany, keeping the nearest ones away. Shielded from the sight in Germany's arms was Italy himself, sobbing uncontrollably as he clutched his white flag. It was stained with blood._

Italy gasped as the red dripped into view, spewing, seemingly, from everywhere. His formerly white surrender flag was now red; and not with pasta sauce. He could hardly breath. He could hardly think. He didn't know anything as everything in his mind mixed and whirled into a living nightmare.

"_Everyone, get inside, now, aru!" China commanded the nations, gesturing wildly to his place. America was the first to let up. He grabbed Britain's shoulder and signaled for him to stop. Then, Britain took Germany's arm and started pulling him away. Italy was swept up in Germany's arms bridal style as the four retreated towards China, who closed the gate as all the nations entered it's safety. Everyone stopped, panting breathlessly as they stared at the zombies who were trying to get in. "Italy..." Germany said softly, setting him down and putting his jacket around him. "Italy, are you alright?" He gently ran a hand across his forehead and let his other stray to his shoulder. "Italy, come on." he gently shook Italy's shoulders and asked if he was okay again._

Italy didn't remember this happening. Germany had carried him inside, not set him down.

"_Italy. Italy, answer me!" Germany's tone got a little harder. "Italy. ITALY!"_

Italy snapped out of the memory and slowly lifted his head from his hands, coming face-to-face with Germany. The larger nation gingerly stroked some stray hairs out of his face and wiped his tears away, not saying anything. He knew what was bothering Italy apparently; all the nations were haunted by it. It was like a persistent fly, buzzing on and on relentlessly against a windowpane. Except in this case it would never relent. It wouldn't even die. And the nations of the world knew this all too well. At least they were all together, right? So far that was the only comfort that could be given. And Germany knew this, too.

"Italy...Shh, it's alright...We'll get through this, I promise." he said softly, pulling the said Italian into his lap and letting his ally loop his arms around his neck while he slowly rocked back and forth, attempting to at least sooth Italy's fears. "We're safe now, okay? Romano's in the other room...Britain is with China in the main room...Japan is discussing tactics with Greece..." Germany began listing all the people Italy cared about to let him know they were all safe. And it had immediate effect.

Romano. Italy's dear brother, and friend, probably the person who cared about his well-being the most and his partner in almost everything he did in the past. Britain. One of Italy's best friends, knowing exactly what to say and fantastic with children, as well as being Italy's rock concert partner. Japan. Italy's second real friend during WWII and a very close acquaintance with surprising cooking abilities Italy has learned much from. But...As Germany continued listing people Italy cared about(Even France, with was surprising coming from Germany), he realized as he finished that the larger nation had forgotten to mention someone...Probably the most important person.

"...And Germany is right here with me, ve~..." Italy murmured softly, clutching the German's arm and hiding in him, burying his face in Germany's shoulder. He noticed the larger nation hesitated at his own name, but he quickly resumed rubbing his back and speaking softly in his ear.

"_Ja..._That's right, Italy, I'm here with you..." Germany replied, slowly taking an arm around the small of his back and under his knees, scooping him up bridal style once more. "And we're going back to the main room to call a meeting and see how to fix this, alright?"

"You say that as if it's easy..." Italy whimpering, looking up at Germany with wide spaniel-like eyes.

"Because it will be once we get back in our game." Germany reassured the smaller nation, smiling gently and taking a strolling pace towards the center of China's house.

* * *

The world was infested by Zombies. America was the first to find this out, and called upon the former Allies and former Axis to gather the nations for a meeting at China's place, to make sure they were all not Zombies. Unfortunately, upon the countries' arrival, Zombies broke through the first barrier and proceeded to attack, nearly catching Italy, Britain, and Canada. Luckily, Most of the nations had come prepared, and they counter-attacked with their various guns. So they were all safe. But the only problem was not all the nations were present. Most were, rendering the house rather crowded, but a few more were still out there. For all the nations knew, they could already be zombies.

The whole ordeal had impacted everyone with a horror/emotional blow, but it had hit Italy the hardest. Italy simply was not one to deal with blood and guts and bones strewn about. Unlike a lot of the other nations, who were used to war, Italy's hands were gentle. He was probably the only full-grown nation who could honestly say he himself had never killed a man. Or a woman. Or a child. And he wasn't used to seeing people(Even if they were already dead) drop with blood flying on the ground. He'd had multiple breakdowns where he would visualize what he'd just seen and he'd literally stop in mid-sentence and run out of the room. Concerned, the nations had begun to treat him very gently and sweetly, never losing their temper in front of him, never raising their voice to him, just acting like everything was fine. But everyone knew it wasn't. At first they started greeting Italy with hugs and saying farewell with hugs, but gradually they'd done the same amongst themselves as well. They'd never know when the last time they'd see each other, so they'd treat every time they met like it was their last.

They'd gone through all this to make sure they were safe, but...

Had they ever considered one of their own would become a zombie?

* * *

**Me: Hello! I love Zombie Apocalypses for some reason, so I'm writing one ^^'**

**Italy:...**

**Britain: -_-' You're not helping.**

**Germany: *Huffs* No kidding.**

**China: So...Where are we?**

**Me: *Laughs nervously***

**Germany: *Looks around*...Not sure.**

**Britain: Erm...**

**Me: Heh heh...**

**China: This makes no sense. We should all go home now. *Tries to march away***

**Britain: WAIT NO DON'T DO THAT-*China hits a wall really hard***

**Me: *ROFTL***

**China: Shut up!**

**Italy:...**

**China: I SAID SHUT UP!**

**Germany: But...He didn't say anything...**

**Britain: Pffft XD **

**Me: Okay XD I'm done. Love to know what you think, blah blah blah, all that. No OC's, GerIta later on, 2p! Characters show up...Can't think of anything else ^^' So...See ya! :D**

**~Fezzes64**


	3. That One Reason May Not Be Enough

"One Day, That One Reason May Not Be Enough."

"So, I was thinking..." Britain started, buttoning up his pajama top. "Remember my...er... secret...? The one I told you at our last tour...Barcelona, I believe."

Italy looked up from the picture of he and Britain performing at their most recent World Tour, struggling with his own shirt. "_Si_, how could I forget? I told you mine, too." he replied, waving the little image around in emphasis. "To be honest, you took me by surprise. I never would have expected it, Ve~"

"Well..." Britain mumbled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "It's not something I can help, exactly...Yours was conceivable, however."

Italy nodded in agreement. "I'm not good at keeping those sort of secrets." he smiled warmly at the memory and slid into his side of the bed. "But love is love, none of us can deny that."

Britain smiled and lay down beside Italy pulling the blanket around them both. "True, true...But I still haven't told him yet." he admitted quietly, pulling his hand up to his chest. "I'm too afraid. I'm not like you; I don't find it overwhelmingly easy to express my emotions...After the Revolution and all I became kind of conceited. My only friend was myself for a time...And it only stung that he didn't seem to care. 'Turned out he was only pretending not to, but it still hurt. But now that I've fallen in love with him it's like I have a new purpose, a new light to look to. And after I told you...I was afraid you'd laugh. I didn't even think it possible you were going through the same thing as I; you're so happy and carefree all the time. But I'm glad I'm not alone." he smiled and rolled over again, facing Italy now.

Italy nodded slowly in understanding, letting his hand rest on the pillow next to his face, as he lay on his stomach, facing Britain. "He's not an easy one to approach; I could never get him to talk about anything other than food or being the hero..." he said softly. Suddenly his eyes widened and he broke in a sheepish smile. "Did I tell you _he _comforted me today?"

"No, you didn't...What happened?" Britain asked, his eyes widening and his smile growing with his eagerness to hear what was new.

"I was having one of those...Breakdowns again...Kind of...But the memory went kind of wrong and when I snapped out of it, I realized what I had 'remembered' was actually happening! He...he was so close! He was so gentle too...I thought I would just burst!" Italy sighed dreamily, his eyes having a faraway look in them. "He wiped my tears away and told me comforting words...And then he hugged me! His voice was so low and calming to the point where I thought I would fall asleep in his arms...Although that would have been embarrassing...Anyway, that's why he came in the meeting room carrying me." Italy concluded, smiling widely.

"No way!" Britain gasped, covering his mouth. "Are you serious?! That is so cute!" he smiled brightly and suddenly hugged Italy. "When do you think you'll tell him?"

"Um...I don't know..." Italy said. "It's kind of like you an America. If I just randomly go up and tell Germany, I would probably die of embarrassment."

* * *

"Okay, okay...We have to find out how many there are in between here..." America traced his hand along the map. "And here." he stabbed his index finger on a big red star in Berlin, Germany. "There are supplies in that area that a small raid would be able to go for. I think we should do that ASAP, because if we just sit here we won't have a chance. And if we go over to Britain's place he has an arsenal over here..." America pointed out a suburban area near London. "Um...Does anyone else have some kind of area where they had a mass storage of weapons?" he looked around the room.

France raised his hand. "_Oui_, I do. My place is also in the area, and if we can manage to get there, we can gather other supplies, too. Like food, medical needs, a change of clothes. And we can also search for the other nations back in Europe since a couple of them might have banded together as well."

America frowned, but before he could disagree, Germany spoke up.

"He has a valid point, America. We may all be in Asia, but if we can cut through Russia, then downwards through Ukraine we can devise an easier route, and probably find places that were not nearly as populated when the world was up and running." he pointed out a couple of cities in Russia that completely avoided the capital, Moscow, and other large cities, and then a diagonal cut through Ukraine, and a V-shape up into his own country.

"_Hai_, that could work..." Japan mused, rubbing his chin and tilting his head slightly. "However, extreme precautions would have to be necessary. _They _might not only European; with various means of traver, or the impossibre abirity to swim, _they _might come from the Western Hemisphere as werr. After what we've been through at this point, I've no doubt they could find some way." he pointed out.

"_Ja_, that's true..."

"Hey...Where's Britain?" Spain suddenly asked, looking up from the map.

"I dunno."

"_Oui, _where did he go? I thought he was is here. He needs to have a say in this."

"_Hai_, I thought I saw him as werr..."

"I think it was his turn to take Italy to bed."

"Oh yeah! I remember now."

"Don't say it like that!" Germany suddenly snapped. "You make it sound like a chore!"

"Well it kind of is. He's the only one of us who can't get through this without extra help." France muttered.

"No, it's not rike that! It's just how he is; Itary's not used to viorence!" Japan said nervously, looking to the rest of his allies for help.

"But he's a nation; he's supposed to be used to it!" Austria's voice rose along with his temper.

"How dare you say that about my _fratello_!" Romano angrily slammed his hands on the table and stood. "He's a naturally gentle person! Heck, even I'm terrified of those...those _things_!"

"Aren't we all?! At least we're strong enough to fight it!" America stood as well, matching Romano's tone.

As the two glared at each other, a calm voice from the back of the room spoke up.

"You're all so bloody _mean_ to him."

Everyone turned simultaneously to see Britain leaning casually against the doorway, his arms crossed in an irritated fashion. His glare raked over any of the nations who had said anything against Italy's weakness, his eyes narrowed with eyebrows lowered. He was in his pajamas, the light green fabric falling in gentle ripples loosely on his body, and on his feet he wore slippers that looked like green rabbits.

"None of you should be talking. Like you, Italy has fears. Maybe not like us, but similar in a way."

"How so?" America cocked an eyebrow, frowning.

"Well, you're a perfect example, America." Britain straightened, striding into the room with long, slow steps. "You're afraid of thunder and lighting, are you not? What about spiders?" as if to emphasize his point he raised a hand and wiggled his fingers in a creepy-crawly fashion.

"And how exactly does that apply to-"

"And_ France_," Britain cut off America. "Aren't you afraid of what would happen to your hair if you didn't care for it daily? Or what if you suddenly lost all inspiration for fashion? What would become of you then?"

"Hey, that's not fair-"

"What about you, Austria?" Britain continued breezily, turning his searing gaze towards him. "What if you suddenly lost the ability to play piano? If you forgot how to be a musician? How might that affect you?"

"I don't see how this has any relation to Italy." Austria sniffed and turned his head.

"Oh, but it has everything to do with him," Britain said, looming over the table like an oncoming storm. "Because Italy's fear isn't quite so trivial and silly. It's probably the most sophisticated and sculpted, most understandable fear out of any of us."

"Then what exactly _is_ he afraid of? All the Pasta disappearing?" America sneered, smirking.

"No..." Britain sighed. "It's peace. Life. Our entire _world_! Why do you think he writes all those songs about the earth and makes us sing our own variation? Why do you think he doesn't do well on the battlefield, yet he's a genius if he's armed with a water gun or a slingshot? Why do you think he tries to be so _happy_ around all of us?" he looked around the room, his expression desperate. It was obvious who already knew; Germany, Japan, Romano, Spain, Canada, China, Russia(O.o), and very few others.

"I...I still don't understand." Austria said, skeptical.

"It's _love_!" Britain's voice rose, throwing his arms up in the air. "Italy is afraid of hate, of rancor, of blood being spilled, of peace being shattered! He's afraid of rain clouds covering the sun, of happiness becoming nonexistent! He's afraid of what the world could potentially become if all that happens on it is war! He's afraid of lonliness, and desolation, of hope being blown out like a candle...He's afraid of _us_. All we are to him are blood-thirsty monsters who want nothing more to kill, to watch something die with a pleasant smile on our faces like it was some sort of joke! And now that the nightmare of his fear has become a thousand times worse than anything he's ever dreamed, he doesn't think there is anything more to believe in! I'm the only one who knows the one reason he hasn't shot himself yet! I'm the only one who knows why his heart still beats, why his eyes remain bright, why his hope still flickers! We have to convince him that we do care about him and each other, because one day, that one reason may not be enough." he rested his hands one the table, his head lowered sadly.

Everyone was silent a moment staring with wide eyes at Britain, watching his chest fall up and down, a sad, pitiful frown on all of their faces.

"Then what...What is that one reason?" America asked softly. It was a question that needed an answer; even Italy's allies didn't know what Britain meant. "Why would that one reason prevent him from...Killing himself?" everyone visibly winced at the words.

"I can't...I can't tell you." Britain's eyes flashed briefly at Germany. "It's his most guarded secret. But...In some cases...it's hidden in plain sight."

And with that, he turned heel and marched out of the room.

* * *

**Me: Britain knows how to stand up for Italy :D**

**Britain: Why, thank you :)**

**Italy:...*Hugs Britain* :")**

**Everyone else:...**

**Me: XD Yes, so Britain and Italy are rock stars :D They preform(ed) together all the time. I'm writing a story about that now, actually, so it'll make a bit more sense. 2p! Characters MIGHT come next chapter, but I'm going for the one after that. The whole plot isn't completely clear to me; I know how it starts, and I know how it ends, but I don't know how it all gets there ^^''' **

**America:...So basically, you've no idea what happens next chapter.**

**Me: Yup, pretty much.**

**America: That's...Comforting...**

**Britain: Can I sing next chapter? Huh? Please? *Hopeful smile***

**Me: Um...Maybe. Probably not.**

**Britain: *Sits in a dark, sad corner, growing mushrooms***

**Germany: -_-' You look like Tamaki, Britain.**

**Britain: *Looks up with puppy eyes***

**Me:...Fine.**

**Britain: YES! *Cheers loudly and jumps, sticking a fist in the air***

**Italy: XD**

**Me: And Italy sings too.**

**Britain and Italy: YES! *Both cheer and jump, sticking a fist in the air***

**Germany and America: *Smile warmly at the two***

**Me: *Giggles* I guess I'm gonna have to find a good song, huh...? **

**~Fezzes64**


	4. Good Morning, Love

"Good Morning, Love."

"_Italy...IIIIItaly..." a soft male, honey-sweet voice sang gently, touching the nation's shoulder and shaking him tenderly. "Wake up, my little pasta lover, it's morning..."_

_Italy moaned in protest, but a hint of a smile danced at the corner of his lips. He knew exactly who was speaking, but he was simply too sleepy to respond properly, so, with a whine, he rolled over in a dismissive manner, pulling a fist up next to his mouth and trying to ignore the voice. The hand on his shoulder failed to go away, however, so he sighed and wriggled out of the intruder's grasp. "Mmm..."_

"_I know you're awake, sweetheart." the voice murmured, chuckling. "There's no point in pretending." a black-gloved hand gingerly stroked his cheek, forcing a grin out of Italy. He felt a section of the bed sink as the speaker sat down, another hand rubbing up and down his back in a soothing manner._

"_Ve~..." Italy cracked an eye open letting his sight adjust to the darkness. As his eyes opened fully, his gaze slowly slid upward to meet the gentle, ultraviolet stare of his companion. _

"_Good morning, love," he said, smiling sweetly._

"_Luciano!" Italy suddenly beamed and sat up, throwing his arms around him and causing the little fez with a feather he wore to tumble off his head and on the bed. With another chuckle, the said companion of his wrapped his arms around the pajama-clad Italian and smiled._

"_I was hoping you'd be happy to see me," he said warmly in Italy's ear. "It's nice to see my good side every once in awhile."_

* * *

Italy gasped and sat up abruptly, his eyes shooting open and flashing happily for a minute until he realized it was a dream. His smile fell, and he looked rather sad as he figured out he was merely imagining it. He sighed in defeat, but looked around the room for any sign, any peculiar shadows. The blue sheets of the bed, the foot of the frame, the light that peeked out from under the door, the dark curtains that swung slightly because of the air from the ceiling fan... "Luciano...?" he asked with child-like hope. No such luck.

Next to him, something stirred, and Italy jumped, nearly shrieking. Startled, he glanced down beside him, all of yesterday coming back to him. Britain. He shifted slightly, his right hand moving palm-up by his face as he exhaled deeply. He was frowning, to Italy's concern, and a trail of recent tears ran down both cheeks. Gasping, Italy immediately flopped back in the sheets by the Brit's side and hugged the slumbering nation close. He must've been having the Revolution dream again; it was the only reason he ever cried in his sleep. He whimpered softly, a vague wince taking the place of his grimace. Italy bit his lip and gently pulled Britain close so his head was resting on his shoulder, moving his arms around both sides in a hug.

"Britain...Britain, please wake up..." Italy pleaded faintly in his ear, stroking the back of Britain's head with his whole hand, feeling over the soft blonde locks that made up his friend's hair. "You don't have to go through that again, please, it's just a dream..." Italy rested his forehead against the Brit's. Britain suddenly gasped, his eyes flying open. He cried out in surprise as he realized the embrace he was apparently taking part in, and he floundered for a second before breaking out of Italy's grasp, his chest falling up and down rather rapidly.

"Gah! Hah...Nngh...Hah...My...Hah...Stars...Hah..." he panted for a bit, trying to regain his breath. "Y-you...Hah...Sc-scared the bloody...Hah...daylights out of...Hah...Me..." Britain slowly lowered himself back on the bed, allowing Italy to pull him back where he was, resting on his chest.

"Sorry about that...You were crying again." Italy mumbled, blushing slightly. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Ah...I...was crying?" Britain self-consciously brought a hand up to his cheek, and, upon finding Italy's claim true, he cursed under his breath. "I hate it when I do that...Thank the stars only you know. If anybody else did..." he shuddered as Italy stroked his hair again. "I think you're the only one I can trust with little secrets like that." he chuckled weakly.

"I'm glad I can say the same." Italy smiled, truly grateful for the friend he had currently resting in his arms. "I mean...I probably wouldn't have survived much longer without telling anybody after that one night...Love is difficult to convey properly."

"Agreed!" Britain sighed. "Especially when our love...isn't...well, exactly typical."

"Not only are we nations, but we fell in love with other men." Italy murmured, adding to Britain's previous statement. "I thought I was the only one..."

"...And I had thought the same." Britain finished. "Thank the stars we're not, eh?"

"Thank the stars..." Italy repeated softly, harmonizing with the same tone.

There was an awkward moment of silence, as the two nations stared up at the smooth white ceiling. The air was rather cool, and Italy enjoyed the small breeze stirred up by the fan that caressed their faces, feeling a pleasant tingle that was left behind. After a bit, Britain shifted on his side, resting his cheek on Italy's chest and wrapping his arm around his waist. He spoke softly, hearing footsteps down the hallway of their room. "You're very warm...Are you alright?" he asked, dragging a hand up to Italy's forehead.

"_Si_, I'm fine." Italy mumbled sleepily, blinking rather slowly as his eyelids got heavier. "You're hands are cold."

"Ah, that's probably it." Britain chuckled and returned to his original position. "You know..." he started suddenly, trailing off in thought.

"Mmm?"

"I...I really miss our touring days. When we had become the newest Rock sensation? All our covers and parodies, and our own songs...We were legend. I miss all those nights we stayed out late at some-concert-or-another, singing our hearts out, meeting famous stars like Bono, Adele, Nannini...Or Bocelli, that was neat." he sighed rather sadly. "We were known throughout the world!"

"_Si_!" Italy agreed, a nostalgic smile on his face. "And remember all the tours we did in Germany and America? They both came to our final tour in Barcelona, didn't they?" he asked excitedly. "And the hours we spent spent at your house, You, Romano, and I."

"Yeah! I never knew Romano actually had it in him to be nice." Britain teased. "He was a bloody angel, you know. Always polite and kind, and he hardly ever yelled at me. He still doesn't! Every time we see each other, he's just all smiles. Whenever the three of us are together I can almost feel like I'm your brother as well."

Italy nodded. "You're the only friend of mine he approves of," he giggled. "You've seen him around Germany and Spain." Suddenly his eyes lit up and he grinned hugely. "Remember when we played 'Truth or Dare'?"

"Ohhh, yes! Good _galaxies_, yes! I think we had a little too much fun that night!" Britain shook his head in amusement. "I can't _believe _you dared him to wear that Batman costume!"

"That was because he dared me to take a shower with my clothes on, sit in your lap the rest of the game, _and _wear that lampshade as a hat!" Italy protested teasingly, causing them both to start laughing.

After their little happy outburst, things were quiet again. But...Neither of them liked the silence. Italy was the first to break it; he began humming a soft tune that they both knew well...It was calming, and Britain stayed silent for a moment, listening. In his opinion, Italy's voice just had that tone that you could listen to forever...Warm, like autumn colors and sweet in a rather childish way. At the chorus, Italy started singing, not just humming.

"_You're in my mind~... All of the time, I know that's not enough~...If the sky can crack, there must be some way back~...For love, and only love~..." _Italy sang as soft as he could, hearing voices from down the hallway. It was a well known fact that among the nations, Italy was modest, almost to a fault, about his singing, so his voice would mostly go from _forte_ to_ piano_ the moment one of his fellow countries was in earshot. Except for Britain or Romano. Going into falsetto, he sang the chorus. "_...Elec-tri-cal stooorm~...Elec-tri-cal stooooorm~, baby don't cry..." _He sighed softly, cutting the song short. It was obvious who he meant the song for. And soon, while humming a gentle British lullaby, both Italy and Britain managed to fall asleep again.

* * *

The sunlight bled warm through the windows, filtered by the glass and highlighting the tiny particles of dust in the air. America, Germany, France, China, and a couple of others sat miserably in the room, some sporting the popular 'defeated' look, some taking that new 'crushed' pose. The air was absolutely dreadful; not only did Britain's words from last night affect them, but their total lack of strategy left them feeling helpless. And all of them felt responsible.

"Um...guys?" a voice called from down the hallway, making the others look up, bored. "Er...Where are you? Hellooooo~?" footsteps approached the door, slow, cautious. A hand seized the doorknob, turning it carefully. The door opened, revealing Britain, tired-looking, but fully dressed for the day with a white T-shirt that had the Union Jack on it with a black vest and jeans, his hair an utter mess as usual, carrying...a guitar. This made a couple of the nations look up in surprise, others roll their eyes and study the desk with increasing irritation. Italy stood behind him, sleepy-eyed with his normally decent hair a complete disaster, that persistent curl still standing defiantly. He blinked vaguely, his eyes falling into that incoherent line of his. He still wore his pajamas, the light blue satiny fabric a bit too big on him with slippers that looked too fluffy to be real. In one hand, he feebly grasped the arm of a teddy bear, and in the other, he held a microphone.

"There you are," Britain said, taking Italy by one of his wrists and pulling him into the room. "Why didn't you tell us you were having a meeting? We can't keep missing things like this." he said, referring to himself and Italy. He sat down in a chair at Germany's right hand(Since Germany sat at the very end) as he looked up. He gave Italy a gentle nudge towards him, and the smaller nation stumbled right into the German, who caught him by the shoulders and pulled him into his lap without hesitation.

"Well, for one thing, look at him." France nodded towards the Italian, who looked just about to fall asleep. "America and I went to find you two, but when we found you in your room asleep, we didn't want to wake you. You both look very tired. Are you two alright? And what are you _wearing_?" he frowned.

"'Rough night," Britain waved it off breezily, as if it didn't matter. It was obvious, though, that he would much rather be asleep at that moment. "I suppose we didn't miss anything, right? And my attire does not concern you, _frog_."

"Not much." Germany shifted Italy around a bit so he could lean his head against his shoulder and rest. "We're currently at loss of what to do as of now, since there isn't really anything we _can_ do today. At least not that we can think of."

"Mmm." Britain nodded in understanding, drowsily resting his cheek on the palm of his hand. "That's it, then? When do you think we can do the raid?"

"We're still not quite sure." Spain chimed, sitting up in his chair. "We still have to figure out how we could pull it off, how many of us we're willing to risk out there, and then estimate how long it might take."

"It also falls to our means of travel," Switzerland added. "Whether it be by air, wheel, or foot. We also don't know what would happen if one of us was attacked and turned, because a possibility is that all our people die along with us and also turn."

Most of the other nations glanced furtively at Italy; after listening Britain's spill last night, they were concerned for Italy's well-being if they talked about something so dreadful. None of them wanted to scare the poor nation out of his mind, not after last night. Switzerland appeared to regret saying that so bluntly, but everyone sighed in relief when they realized Italy was fast asleep on Germany. At least, he appeared so. He wasn't paying attention, regardless. Germany nodded, assuring the nations that Italy was asleep, rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

"...We'll need to figure out something today. If we can't, we never know if- Britain, are you okay?" America stopped talking and looked at the nation in question.

"...Huh...? Whuzzat...?" Britain sat up abruptly, having nodded off. He looked around the room, blinking, as a couple of nation snickered, and blushed as he realized America had noticed. "Er...Sorry, what now?"

"Dude, you need to get some more sleep; you and Italy both." America stood up and walked around the table, coming up behind Britain and gently taking his shoulders. The Brit immediately stiffened under his touch, his face flushing bright red. "N-no, I'm fine!" He insisted a little too quickly, squirming under America's grasp. "I'm awake now!"

"Okay, America, let's not freak out our friend here," France chuckled. "If he wants to pay attention we should let him."

"Thank you..._Frog_." Britain rolled his eyes and shifted his shoulders, releasing himself from America's grip. "America's right. We need to figure out something today otherwise we'll be living in fear not knowing anything and never having any peace of mind. If we can at least form a plan, we can take even that small comfort." he said, trying to get the meeting back on the right track.

"_Si_. We can't keep on going without knowing the exact danger, the exact risk of what could happen. Once we know, we can match it." Romano agreed, sending a small smile Britain's way.

"Good point..." America tilted his head, not moving from behind Britain's chair. "But before we can do that, we have to be sure of our numbers, of our power. If only there were some way to gather more of us, improve our numbers...But as of now there probably isn't any possibility..." America trailed off, the nations all left in melancholy thought.

"I know how." a soft voice said.

Startled, everyone turned towards the voice, most looking horrified. It was Italy who had spoken, still curled up on Germany's lap. Even Germany was surprised; he'd jumped at Italy's voice. Everyone stared incredulously at him as he shifted into a more comfortable position, resting his head on the larger nation's chest. His eyes hadn't even opened yet; he still looked asleep.

"I know how to increase our forces...Double them exactly, in fact. We don't even have to leave the house." Italy murmured, still half-asleep.

Germany looked down at him in utter shock "Are you crazy? That can't be possible!" he said, his tone softer than usual in consideration for the Italian.

"Are you _delirious_?!" Switzerland slammed a fist on the table, making Italy start in alarm, his eyes fluttering open. The complete opposite of Germany. "There's no way that can be possible unless we can gather others from the outside! And communication through telegraphs or phones or emails isn't an option."

Most of the other nations let out a general murmur of agreement, frowning at Italy's words. Not even Britain or Romano knew what Italy meant, and they exchanged a glance, confused. What did he mean? It seemed like one of those meetings again for a time, when everyone started arguing, trying to prove point or make sense of it, whichever occurred first.

"Wait..." Japan said ever-so-calmly, rubbing his chin suddenly. "Um...Herro? Guys, you kind of have to listen..."

"Oi! Calm down, you lot! At least give Italy a chance to explain!" Britain stood up abruptly, forgetting America was there for a moment, and managed to buck the chair into his side, hitting his head on the younger's chin. Both nations cried out in pain, Britain sinking back down in the chair with his hands on his head and America bracing his hand on his own hip, rubbing the back of his wrist under his chin.

"Ah...S-sorry, America..."

"N-no, it's f-fine, bro...Are y-you alright?"

"Y-yes, f-fine, thanks. Y-you...?"

"O-oh, I'm good...I think."

Italy winced and curled back into Germany, shutting his eyes tightly and trying to cancel out the noise of arguing and fighting. Feeling Germany's strong arms wrap around him protectively, he managed a small smile in content and leaned his head on Germany's chest, hiding his face from everyone else with the bigger nation's jacket. He could hear his heartbeat; steady and powerful. A perfect reflection of himself. Italy vaguely felt Germany's chest hum, as if he'd spoken. But if he did, Italy wasn't listening. He sighed, not wanting to turn back around, but knowing he would have to.

"Mmm..." he said softly, his eyes cracking open again. He noticed everything was silent, and he felt multiple pairs of eyes on him, making him stiffen. He slowly uncurled his fist and let it flop in his lap, only to have it caught and held in Germany's. Germany rubbed gentle circles over the top of Italy's hand with his thumb, probably not noticing how cold the younger nation's fingers were through his black gloves, or how warm his forehead was. Germany's chest vibrated again, and Italy shifted so he could turn and face the world.

"Italy..." Britain said softly. Italy realized everyone was staring at him intently...America had knelt next to Britain, gently rubbing the top of his head...Japan kept a steady stoic gaze...Spain blinked curiously...Romano looked worried...

"Mmm?" Italy asked, as if nothing was wrong.

"What do you mean? Can you explain how exactly we could...?" Switzerland hinted, implying the question everyone else had.

"Oh! Yeah!" Italy suddenly remembered. "We call upon the Second-Player world!"

* * *

**Me: :D**

**Britain and Italy D": You said we could sing!**

**Germany:...Well, it's true, you said they could :/**

**America: Um...**

**Me: *Laughs nervously* I-Italy at least sang...?**

**Italy: *Pouts and crosses arms childishly***

**Britain: *Huffs and faces away***

**Me: -_-' Alright, fine. You will both sing next chapter or I will get eaten by Zombies.**

**Britain and Italy: :D**

**Me: ANYway...Zombie action is either next chapter or the one after, 'k? And 2p! Characters truly show up :) Yes, they are separate people, and yes, they come from a different world. **

**Luciano: Heh heh, right you are ;)**

**Me: *Jumps* GAH! Luciano, what are you doing here?!**

**Luciano: *Winks* You put me in this chapter, remember?**

**Me: Oh yeah...*Frowns and looks at ground***

**Italy: Luciano, ve~! :D *Hugs***

**~Fezzes64**


End file.
